There are numerous muscles, bones, and joints that contribute to the torsional movement of the foot, and various athletic maneuvers can create forces acting upon the these muscles, bones, and joints. Depending on the activity, some resistance to these forces may be desirable to prevent injury while not sacrificing the necessary freedom of movement to adequately perform the activity. For example, in sports like tennis and basketball, in which a participant may a make sudden change of direction, the foot may be subjected to forces which promote torsional movements. It may be desirable to resist these movements in one direction to prevent injury while allowing a freedom of movement in the opposite direction to improve traction and push-off.
Support devices for use in athletic footwear are available in a variety of configurations. Many of these devices incorporate rigid members, elastic materials or straps that, while possibly providing some stability, are often cumbersome and uncomfortable to the wearer. In addition, these devices often provide the same level of resistance regardless of the direction of the force, and can lead to excessive stiffening of the midfoot area which can detract from the overall freedom of movement of the foot.